The Midnight Man
by YamiBaki
Summary: For SpicyItalianRomano! Don't try this at home... Or you may end up the same way Bulgaria did...


_**The Midnight Man**_

There once was a game that was used as a ritual to summon the Midnight Man. The Midnight man comes from Pagan Religion long ago to punish rule breakers for their sins.

"I suggest you not try this at all" Arthur warned him, "Black magic is not something one should fool around with"

He wished he had listened. Then maybe, Alexander, a Bulgarian teen, would not be heavily panting, hiding underneath his bed with nothing but a large box of salt and a simple, lit candle. 'And all this because I wanted to prove that fucking American wrong' he thought, trying hard to not make a sound. This is how it all began.

Alexander was hanging around after school, heading for his car, until he heard someone cry out his name. Turning, the boy spotted a blond with a strange cowlick and curl, running up to him. "Hey Alexander my man!" he shouted, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "come over to my place and try out this awesome horror ritual I heard about!"

Sighing, the Bulgarian rolled his eyes and pushed him away, "does it look like I want to?" he said, turning to leave again. "What are you, chicken?" Alfred said, knowing full well that he had hit a nerve. Soon, the two were arguing about who was the one that will try the ritual, "I'll do it! And I'll show you I'm not a chicken!" Alexander shouted, turning to leave.

Alfred smirked and called out, "ok! It's settled then! First one to make it past 3:33 am and makes it back to school alive wins!" with that being said, Alfred laughed and ran off. Alexander just rolled his eyes and continued walking towards his car. Upon reaching his car, a hand grabbed his wrist as soon as he reached for his door handle. He turned and met emerald eyes, and blond messy hair. "Don't be a git" the British boy said, looking at him seriously. "You'll die if you do this" Ignoring him, Alexander got into his car and started it.

Arthur sighed and began to walk away, frowning, "I suggest you not try this at all" he warned, looking over his shoulder to him, "Black magic is not something one should fool around with"

As soon as he got home, Alex prepared all the things he needed. He got out paper, a pencil, a needle, a candle, a lighter and salt. He made himself some dinner and took a shower, lazing around his home before he tried it. When night came. He got all the supplies together and stood in front of the entrance to his home.

After turning off all of the lights, Alexander sat down and lit a candle. He then grabbed the piece of blank paper he had and wrote his full name down, then, grabbing the needle; he pricked his finger, allowing a drop of his blood to fall onto the paper, watching as the sheet soaked it. After he was done, he placed the sheet of paper on the floor in font of the door. He sighed and knocked on the door in tune with the ticking of the clock. He knocked exactly 22 times, the 22nd knock hit at the same time as the grandfather clock chimed; alerting him that it was midnight. Carefully, Alexander opened the front door, blew out the candle and closed it again. After that he immediately relit his candle, knowing full well that he had just summoned the Midnight Man.

The game had begun.

"Ok" he mumbled to himself, picking up a large box of salt and looking around him anxiously. "The first rule of this game is to avoid this Midnight man at all cost… I can do that" nodding in assurance, he walked away from the door and tried to find somewhere to hide. 'Maybe living in a huge house while the rest of the family is in Bulgaria for vacation wasn't such a good idea' he thought. He froze, hearing the sudden sound of a creaky floorboard. Turning around slowly, Alexander looked all over; making sure no one was following him. He knew the consciences if he were to get caught.

Ok. So all he had to do was avoid the Midnight man until 3:33 Am. He could do that. Right?

"Shit" he said, sneaking around his house making sure not to make a sound, "but what if I get caught?"

If he got caught, he'll be tortured severely. Sometimes to death.

He swallowed and continued to wander around his home, walking up the stairs until he made it up to the second floor. Looking around, he held the candle around him protectively; making sure his only light source was ok. Suddenly, it started to get chilly, and his candle burned out. There was a small whisper, and Alex froze.

"Well… hello~" the voice whispered.

Quickly, Alex took out his lighter and lit his candle, knowing that if he didn't light it within the next ten seconds he was screwed. As soon as he lit it, he ran down the hall. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw him, a tall man just standing there, red eyes watching him as he smiled, his pearly white teethe and fangs glimmered in the moon light. Gasping, Alex ran faster, turning corners until he made it into his bedroom. After getting inside, he quickly locked the door and hid underneath his bed. Just waiting.

He has been there since, regretting his decision. Alex sighed and looked at his digital watch.

1: 49

He was going to make it. Smiling, Alex sighed and thanked God that he was in the track team. Just then, God decided to punish him for his use of black magic. The candle blew off and soon it became chilly.

"Don't hide from me…" the voice whispered.

Alex scoffed and crawled away from under his bed. He quickly tried to relight his candle. But the lighter decided to be a little bitch and not light his candle.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed, freaking out when the Midnight Man laughed and slowly, moved closer. Backing away slowly, Alex moved until his back hit the wall behind him. He could see him.

The Midnight Man.

It was strange. He was a tall blond, wearing nothing but a black, suit like costume; he also wore black gloves and a small, black beret at the side of his head. His eyes were bright red and his teeth were sharp. The Midnight Man slowly made his way towards him. Panicking, Alex didn't know what to do, until it hit him.

Salt.

Quickly, he used the salt to make a circle around him, sighing in relief as the Midnight man frowned, stopping a few inches away from him. "Hah!" he laughed, sitting down and looking at his digital watch.

2:19 Am

Smiling brightly, Alex looked up and smirked. He was so going to win this shit! Ahahaha- wait. Alex farrowed his eyebrows and looked back down at his watch, Shit! He had forgotten that the salt stopped working at 2:23!

"Fuck!' he cursed, looking up at the Midnight man. Only to find him smiling. The two stared at each other, staying completely still.

Suddenly smiling maniacally, the Midnight man walked up towards him and reached out a hand. Alex freaked out and suddenly, picked up the salt in his hand and threw it at him. The Midnight man shrieked as the salt burned his skin. Taking his small window of opportunity, Alex grabbed his lighter and candle and quickly ran out of the room. After running for a while, he hid in a closet on the third floor of his house. Huffing, he checked his digital watch.

3:22 Am

Smiling to himself, he nodded. Victory for Bulgaria! Only just a few more minutes until it was 3:33-

His candle went out. The air became chilly. And soon, a whisper came.

"Don't run off…"

Panicking, Alex tried his hardest to light up his candle. 10. It wouldn't light. 9. 8. 7. He kept trying to light it with the damn lighter. 6. 5. 4. He wasn't quitting. 3. 2. Finally it lit. Just as he was about to light his candle. The lighter went off. 1.

Alex's eyes widen. No. this cant is happening. "Game over…" the voice whispered. From right behind him. Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself around his neck softly, causing Alex to freeze in fear.

"You lose…" were the last words Alex heard, before feeling sharp fangs pierce though his neck.

After that. Alexander was never heard from again.

A/N: well? Was it ok? I wrote this little tale for my second request! Brought to you by SpicyItalianRomano! They had read my Brothers United Fic and had been so close to the actual answer XD this is my gift to them! I hope you enjoyed it! I tried my best…

Here's the original thing that I read:

This game was used as a ritual to summon The Midnight Man to punish rule breakers in Pagan religions long ago. WARNING! Play this game at your own risk of torture and/or death.

You'll need the following supplies to play: paper, pencil, needle, and candle, a box of matches, a door and salt.

Turn off all the lights.

Light a candle

Write your name on the paper, first, middle, and last

Prick your finger with the needle and add a drop of blood on the paper, allow it to soak in

Place the paper with your name on the floor in front of the door.

Knock on the door 22 times with the ticking of the clock, the 22nd knock MUST occur at 12am.

Open your door, blow out the candle, and close it. You have now summoned the "Midnight Man".

Immediately relight your candle

This is when the game begins. Your goal is to avoid the midnight man at all costs. You may move through the house to avoid him. You can tell if he is near; your candle will go out, it will get chilly, you'll hear a low whisper, and he will appear in front of you. You must relight the candle within 10 seconds. If not, throw down a circle of salt around yourself and stay inside the circle from 12:01am to 3:33am.

If you are still alive at 3:33am, you've won. If not, you'll be tortured, sometimes to death, until 3:33am. Come back and let me know if you've won the game.

But seriously? Don't try it. I don't want any of my readers hurt even if it is total Bull! . I loves all my readers! This is like a random game of hide and seek mashed with man hunt in your own home! Only… you die or get severely injured… and maybe traumatized for life.

Please review and don't forget to vote on my poll! I also take request! And remember…

DON'T DO IT!


End file.
